Le discourt d'une demoiselle d'honneur
by Angel-NY-Fiction
Summary: OS Delena / Tyler et Caroline se marient . Elena, qui était la demoiselle d'honneur, dut faire un discours devant toutes une foule d'invités . Mais que ce passe-t-il quand, en plein milieu du discourt, elle croise le regard de Damon Salvatore, qui était, lui aussi, invité ?


_**Le discours d'une demoiselle d'honneur**_

**OS ****Delena ****.** _Tyler et Caroline se marient . Elena, qui était la demoiselle d'honneur, dut faire un discours devant toutes une foule d'invités . Mais que ce passe-t-il quand, en plein milieu du discourt, elle croise le regard de Damon Salvatore, qui était, lui aussi, invité ?_

**Précision (à savoir pour la lecture) **: Damon est bel et bien partit après qu'Elena est achevé sa transition il y a quelques années de là . Il est revenus il y a quelques mois et Elena lui en veut énormément . Stefan a quitté la ville après qu'Elena est rompus avec quelques temps après que Damon soit partit . Klaus est mort, définitivement .

**Note de l'auteur** : Vous allez sûrement le remarquer bientôt en lisant mon OS, j'ai mis en avant le personne d'Elena, mais aussi celui de Caroline . Je trouve que cette amitié n'a pas été trop mis en avant dans la série, en tout cas, pour ma part, c'est mon avis .

_**Bonne lecture**_ (je tiens déjà à présenter mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais j'ai écrit et publier cette OS à 5:53 du matin, et je manque énormément de sommeil ! )

_**#Angel**_

* * *

_PDV Elena Gilbert_

La foule applaudit dès que Bonnie eut terminé son discourt . Le dernier discourt, Caroline avait tenus à que ce soit à mon tour, ce que je n'avais pas vraiment comprit d'ailleurs …

Tenant une coupe de champagne en main, je m'avançai sur l'estrade, toutes souriante . Je m'approchai rapidement du micro, et commença le discourt que j'avais soigneusement appris par cœur :

- Je tiens tout d'abord à dire, que moi et les discours, ce n'est pas trop ça ! Débutais-je en souriant . Tout d'abord, j'aimerai féliciter les jeunes mariés qui, croyait moi sur parole, ont eut du mal à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble !

La foule rit amicalement en levant mon verre comme je le faisais pour porter un toast aux deux mariés . Alors que j'attendais qu'ils eurent finis de boire leur gorgé de champagne, je me rendis compte que … Damon était là . Il me fixait, souriant en levant lui aussi son verre . A sa table, il y avait Matt et Bonnie, qui furent amusés de ma surprise .

Je détournai les yeux, et en oublia mon texte tout entier . Je posais mon regard sur Caroline, puis sur Tyler . Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, et fus horriblement nerveuse . Autant dire ce que je ressentais !

- Bon, je me lance . Tyler, je tiens à te dire que je tiens énormément à toi comme mon propre frère . Et je suis sincèrement et profondément heureuse que tu es trouvé ta moitié aussi vite et aussi jeune ! Caroline … il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens à ton égard ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, et ma sœur de cœur . Je te revois encore entrain de crier sur Bethanny à cause de son uniforme de cheerlerder mal lavé … et je te vois là, une jeune femme mûre qui est épanouie avec sa moitié !

Je repris calmement mon souffle sous les sourires des invités . Je fixais les deux jeunes mariés, pour éviter le regard que me jetait Damon .

Je me rendis compte que Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux … Et voilà que moi aussi, tient !

- Bref . J'espère que vous serez heureux tout les deux … Dit je alors qu'une larme s'échappait du coin de mon œil .

Je levai rapidement mon verre une deuxième fois, et déclara pour clôturer mon petit discourt :

- Caroline … Si tu demandais à tout tes amis, tes proches ou ta famille, un mot pour te définir, moi j'en serai incapable . Il m'en faudrait trois . Si tu me le demandait, je te répondrais sans hésiter : Unique en son genre . Tu as la chance de connaître **Le** bon, alors, s'il te plait, ne fait pas comme moi : ne le laisse pas s'en aller . Et Tyler, toi, je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire, à part que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je t'aime comme un frère . Je vous aime énormément tout les deux, et j'ai de la chance de vous connaître depuis l'enfance ! A Caroline et Tyler !

La foule s'écrièrent en écho « A Caroline et Tyler ! » tandis que cette dernière, qui pleurait désormais, se leva de sa chaise pour courir dans mes bras . Je n'ai jamais vus Caroline dans cette état là, émue jusqu'aux larmes .

- Je t'aime ma petite Caro … murmurais-je à l'oreille de ma meilleure amie en la serrant dans mes bras .

- Moi aussi … Oh purée, ça va pas bien de m'émouvoir comme ça ? S'écria-t-elle en riant .

- Ce n'était pas le but ! Riais-je à mon tour .

Nous nous séparâmes, et une musique rentrante dans la salle . Le DJ annonça aux deux mariés qu'ils devaient ouvrir le bal, ce qu'ils firent . Je souris à Tyler et rejoignit Bonnie et Matt, qui était toujours avec Damon . Je pris une serviette et m'essuya le bord des yeux tout en posant ma coupe sur la table . J'évitai le plus soigneusement possible le regard de Damon .

Alors que j'allais débuter une conversation avec Bonnie, cette dernière décida d'inviter Matt a danser quand le DJ annonça l'ouverture officielle de la piste de danse . Un nouveau slow retentit, et comme par hasard, je me retrouvai seul avec Damon !

- Tu m'en veux toujours . Contata le vampire assit à côté d'elle .

- Quel sens de l'observation, dîtes moi ! Ironisa Elena en croisant les bras .

- Tu veux même pas en parler ? Insista légèrement le ténébreux vampire .

- Parler de quoi ? Que les deux garçons dont je suis tombé bêtement amoureuse ont fait une sorte de pacte dans mon dos ? Ou encore du fait que tu es partit me laissant seule pour découvrir ce que le monde de vampire pouvait me donner en échange de ma vie humaine ? Ou encore du fait que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi et que tu t'es barré quelques jours après ma transformation en vampire ? Rageais-je le fixant droit dans les yeux .

- Je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir Stefan a tes côtés ! Je l'ai supporté un an, et ça m'a suffit ! Stefan et moi ont a fait ce stupide pacte parce que l'on savait qu'on allait souffrir de te voir dans les bras d'un de nous d'eux . Moi, j'ai souffert un an, et je ne me voyais pas me détruire quelques années de plus en te voyait dans ses bras ! Et Stefan m'a assuré qu'il t'aiderait dans ta transformation, je lui ai tout simplement fait confiance . Et pour ce qui est de tes sentiments pour moi, j'ai vus que tu n'en avais pas assez pour me choisir moi au lieu de lui ! S'énerva-t-il en retour .

- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? C'est presque toi qui m'est hypnotiser pour tomber follement amoureuse de ton frère ! Tu te rappelle du soir, le premier soir de notre rencontre ? Je m'en souviens ! Et tu es un vrai crétin de m'avoir effacé de la mémoire Damon ! Pendant deux ans, mes deux dernières années d'humaine, j'ai crus que Stefan avait été le premier que j'ai rencontré, que je l'aimais éperdument, que c'était l'homme de ma vie ! Quand j'ai sus qu'en faite, c'était toi que j'avais rencontré en premier, et que non seulement, c'était toi qui m'avait presque donné l'amour que j'avais pour ton frère, je peux te dire que j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait donné une énorme gifle en pleine figure ! Déclarai-je, plus furieuse que jamais .

- Elena …

- Tais-toi, j'ai pas fini ! Et le soir où Elijiah m'a enlevé et que tu m'as rapporté mon collier, tu t'en souviens de ce soir là, non ? Comment as-tu osé m'ôter ça de la mémoire Damon ? Et pour qui tu te prend pour dire que Stefan me mérite plus que toi, nom de Dieu ? Je crois que j'ai un minimum de pouvoir sur ma vie à ce que je sache non ? Continuais-je, sans me rendre compte que des larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues .

Je dus m'arrêter de parler pour reprendre mon souffle, sous le regard ébahie et figé de Damon . Je venais de lui clouer le bec ? Tant mieux !

Je pris rageusement une serviette et m'essuya une nouvelle fois le bord de mes yeux en pinçant mes lèvres de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes .

Je l'a reposais, et, alors que j'allais me lever pour quitter la salle, Damon se leva à son tour et me prit la main tout en m'entraînant sur la piste de danse . Je le regardais tout en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas pour autant . Il entoura ensuite ma taille de ses bras, et je passais mes bras à mon tour autour de sa nuque . Nous commençâmes à danser lentement au rythme de la musique, comme tout les autres couples présent sur la piste .

Mes yeux me piquaient, des larmes menaçaient de couler de nouveau . Damon dut le remarquer, puisque l'expression de son visage exprimait de la tristesse et du remord .

- Je suis sincèrement et éperdument désolé, Elena … Je pensais pas que mon départ allait te faire autant de mal . Reconnut-il .

- Tu t'attendait à quoi ? Que je saute au plafond et que je me la coule douce avec ton frère jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Erreur . Regarde : aujourd'hui, je suis de nouveau célibataire, je suis un vampire et je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon éternité ! Me plaignis-je en oubliant presque la rage que j'avais contre lui .

- Je reconnais que j'ai fait une énorme erreur en partant, et je m'excuse encore une fois . Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui … et bien, compte sur moi pour te coller un max et animer ton éternité chérie ! Me promit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire . Il n'avait pas changé, et je dois dire que son humour, son caractère et sa présence m'avait manqué .

- Ce sourire voudrait-il dire que … je suis pardonné ? Insista-t-il en faisant la moue d'un enfant .

- Peut être ! Dit en éclatant de rire .

Il me sourit et, en pleine piste de danse, me prit dans ses bras . Oui, Damon Salvatore m'avait manqué … bien plus que je ne pouvais me le permettre .

**Mini Bonus : 4 ans plus tard .**

Allongé contre Damon, je soufflais d'épuisement . La nuit que je venais de passer avec lui avait été tout simplement … magique ! Et, ce n'est rien en pesant aux trois semaines qui allaient suivre !

- Alors, comment allez-vous, Madame Salvatore ? Susurra-t-il à mon oreille .

- Fait attention, je pourrais très bien prendre l'habitude que l'on m'appelle ainsi ! Le prévins-je en riant .

- C'est peut être ce que je cherche à faire ! Insinua-t-il .

A vitesse vampirique, il nous remit dans notre ancienne position : lui sur moi, moi sous lui …

Je ris et ne put résister . Il fondit sur mes lèvres et ce fut le commencement d'un baisé passionné …

Jusqu'au moment où mon téléphone sonna . Damon laissa échapper un juron, tout en grognant :

- Merde alors ! Même en lune de miel on peut pas être tranquille ma parole !

J'explosais de rire en prenant mon téléphone : **Un message non-lus **. Alors que Damon plongea dans mon coup, j'ouvris mon message et le lus :

**Coucou !**

**Je sais, je sais, je suis sans doute entrain de vous interrompre en plein … enfin bref ! Je voulais juste te dire que ta filleul vient de prononcer « maman » et « tati » dans un même brouhaha ! C'est pas génial ça ?**

**Enfin, bref . Appelle moi très vite ! Et, dit à Damon que je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangé ^^**

**Bisous, je t'aime .**

**Caroline . **


End file.
